piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Isla Cruces
The Battle of Isla Cruces was a skirmish between the landing parties from the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman during Jack Sparrow's attempt to steal the Dead Man's Chest. Prelude Finding the Chest Jack Sparrow, aboard the Black Pearl arrived at the Isla Cruces. Jack was accompanied by Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth Swann, and James Norrington. When the Black Pearl first arrived, Jack's black spot reappeared on his hand, calling the Kraken. With Pintel and Ragetti stayed behind to watch the longboat, Sparrow, Swann, and Norrington headed off to find the Dead Man's Chest with Elizabeth using Jack Sparrow's compass. The chest was located and dug up from the beach. Davy Jones arrived on the Flying Dutchman near the Isla Cruces, and sent his crew to go fetch the Dead Man's Chest, since he could not step on land until the end of the decade. Pintel and Ragetti witnessed the Flying Dutchman submerge itself underwater, and the two went off running to where the others went off to. Fight for the Key Betrayals begins.]] With the chest dug up, Sparrow, Swann, and Norrington put their ears to the chest to see if the chest was really what Jack told them it was. They heard Davy Jones heart beat within the chest. Norrington couldn't believe it, who thought Jack was a liar. Will Turner showed up on the beach shore, claiming Norrington had good reason. Will revealed that it was Jack who got Will stuck on the Flying Dutchman, and explained to everyone that his father still lives. Will then pulled the key to the chest out, which he had stolen from Davy Jones while Jones was sleeping. As Will was getting ready to stab the heart, Sparrow pulled his sword out and threatened Will. If Jones was slain, no one could call off the Kraken. Will then stole Elizabeth's sword, and told Jack he was going to free his father by stabbing the heart. Norrington then pulled out his sword, claiming that if he took the heart to the East India Trading Company, he would get his life back. Norrington then threw the first swing at Jack. Duel for the Key The three pirates then began a duel on the beaches, with Elizabeth cursing them for being pirates. Pintel and Ragetti showed up, and stole the chest and ran off into the island's jungle. Sparrow, Turner, and Norrington ended up in an abandoned church dueling. Maccus and more members of the Flying Dutchman's crew showed up at the beaches. Will set off a church bell, which acted as a beacon to the members of the Flying Dutchman. Jack managed to steal the key, and began to set off to the chest. But Norrington and Turner accidentally broke an old water mill off of a building, sending the wheel down the jungle floor, the three pirates dueling within it. Attack by the Flying Dutchman's crew attacks.]] Elizabeth confronted Pintel and Ragetti in the jungle, but realized she didn't have a sword, when they did. When they were about to have their way with her, the wheel with Jack, Will, and Norrington rolled by, stalling Pintel and Ragetti. Just when they got closer to her, the crew of the Flying Dutchman attacked, and Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti managed to make use of only two swords to hold the crew off. During the battle, Pintel and Ragetti dropped the chest, which was taken by Hadras. Jack managed to escape the wheel, where he then saw Hadras running off with the chest. Using a coconut, Jack knocked Hadras' head off. Jack then opened the Dead Man's Chest and stole the heart before Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti appeared. Choosing a Destiny Jack ran to the longboat, and put Davy Jones' heart into the jar of dirt for safe keeping, but was then attacked by Koleniko. Jack dueled Koleniko with one of the boat's ores. Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti arrived at the longboat with even more of the Dutchman's crew chasing them. The wheel Will and Norrington have been dueling on finally came to a halt at the shoreline. The two then decided to help in the battle. While everyone else was occupied, Norrington went over to the longboat to steal Jack's Letters of Marque, which he intended to use to pardon himself and gain his life in the British Royal Navy back. However, Norrington was able to notice that the heart of Davy Jones was in Jack's jar of dirt and stole it as well, concealing it with the letter on his person. Pintel and Ragetti tried to make a run for it with the long boat, but were then stopped by Will. They reached for their swords, but then they realized that Elizabeth was using both of them. Will then noticed Jack has done something with the heart, and Jack smacked Will across the face with the ore, knocking him unconscious. Norrington took the Dead Man's Chest and runs off with it back into the jungle. Norrington trips and falls, and is confronted by Hadras, who has found his head. Norrington gave up the chest and ran for it. The partially successful crew of the Dutchman head back to their ship. Jack, however, was confident that he can stop Davy Jones and the Kraken since he thought that he had the heart. Aftermath After making it out in the open sea, the Black Pearl was confronted by the Flying Dutchman, in which a chase began. The Pearl managed to evade the Dutchman, but Davy Jones called the Kraken to take down the Pearl. Behind the scenes * In the ''Dead Man's Chest'' comic book adaptation, much of the Battle of Isla Cruces is not shown. Additionally, James Norrington kneels before Davy Jones' crew and pleads for his life, as opposed to running away after throwing the Dead Man's Chest to Hadras and hands the Dead Man's Chest to Maccus. He is then left alone and emits a sinister laugh. In the At World's End video game, Norrington offers up the chest in exchange for his life, something Jones's crew presumably agrees to. However, when Norrington later gives Beckett the heart, he still has the Dead Man's Chest. *In 2006, to coincide with the release of ''Dead Man's Chest'', Mega Bloks released two sets named Isla Cruces and Water Wheel Duel. The first one includes figures of Jack Sparrow and Maccus and the later one includes figures of Sparrow, James Norrington and Will Turner. In both sets part of the Church are depicted, but it's unknown if in the first one Maccus' inclusion is a mistake or a false labeling, as Maccus wasn't present in the battle at that moment and in that scene. *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, before they can unearth the Dead Man's Chest, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington must fight against a giant Crab. Apart from this, during the battle, Will Turner and Norrington must fight against crewmen of the Flying Dutchman if they don't hurry to enter into the Church and Norrington, Elizabeth and Will would need to fight against the [[Crew of the Flying Dutchman|crew of the Flying Dutchman]] while Sparrow puts Davy Jones' heart in his jar of dirt. *In 2011, to coincide with the release of ''On Stranger Tides'', LEGO released a set named The Mill which included figures of Sparrow, Turner, Norrington and Hadras. It's unknown if Hadras' inclusion is a false labeling or a mistake, as Hadras wasn't present in the battle at that scene and a that moment. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Notes and references Category:Battles